


Missing Furniture

by BerityBaker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerityBaker/pseuds/BerityBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Rose are finished decorating the nursery...almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user [missjenakay](http://missjenakay.tumblr.com/) asked for a ficlet of this nature, so here you go, girl. :)

“Looks good, yeah?” Rose elbowed the Doctor. “I told you it’d be worth it.”

The Doctor glanced around the room. “Oh, you know I never doubted your taste. Besides, with me doing all the work…”

“Oh, hush it up, you’re the one who didn’t want me breathing any paint fumes.”

He grinned. “Well, of course I didn’t. We wouldn’t want the baby to end up…strange,” he said, mussing her hair and pulling her closer.

“With you for a dad it’ll be strange enough,” she teased. Rose looked at the beautiful work he’d done. “You know, I’d had no idea you were so good with a brush.”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. The room reminded her of their travels, the walls a cosmic work of art complete with twinkling stars and shifting colors. “And I’m sure it had nothing to do with the help you recruited from that planet of artists.”

“Eh, maybe a bit. They did get me the paint, after all.” He kissed her before leading her fully into the nursery. “But I furnished it all on my own. I built that dresser with my bare hands.”

“Impressive. But, uh...I think you might have forgotten something.”

“What’s that?”

“A crib?”

The Doctor twirled to see the whole room, then twirled again, and again, before turning back to Rose. “I forgot a crib.”

She grinned at him. “That’s right, you did.”

“But…the walls! They’re made of space!”

“Yes, but where is the baby going to _sleep_?”

“And the closet, you can’t deny that’s brilliant. And did you see the pram in the corner?”

She nodded, still smiling warmly. “It’s lovely. But _we need a crib_.”

The Doctor seemed to consider this. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Crib. Crib, crib, crib. Crib. Where are we going to get a crib?”

“Dunno, you’re the one with the space-box.”

The Doctor stared at her, with her tongue between her teeth and her mischievous smile that said, ‘You’ve done something wrong, and you are never going to hear the end of it.’

“Maybe we should go looking for one to match the room. Something from Barcelona?”

He grinned. “Allons-y!” he shouted exuberantly, pulling her gently to the console room. “Let’s go get that bed!”


End file.
